With the proliferation of mobile phones, users place and receive calls from a variety of places where there may be loud ambient noise. For example, a user may participate in a call from an airport or a bus that takes him/her from a parking lot to an airport, a mall, or any other noisy environment. In these cases, the voice of the speaker may be generated in a noise-free environment, but the listener may have a hard time comprehending the conversation because of the noise around him/her.